Real Life Video Games
by Melting Angels
Summary: One-shot rewards for the reviewers of Avengers and Videogames. The Avengers play real life video games! (Story better than Summary)
1. Fruit Ninja

**Summary:**

One-shot reward for the reviewers of Avengers and Videogames. The Avengers play real life Fruit Ninja!

_THE WAIT IS OVER!_

**This is purely written for amusement. No storyline or plot, just fun.**

* * *

The Avengers were currently assembled in the main training room. It was huge, empty, and pure white. There were several robots next to numerous crates of fruit and mock bombs. Tony was handing out swords to each Avenger; customized to be like the oned in the game. Each of them wore thin body armour over their clothes. Tony stepped up.

"Jarvis, cue epic music." Tony commanded. Japanese ninja battle music started playing.

He brandished his sword as a barrier seperated him from the others. The robots threw an apple at him. Tony sliced it. Then came five lemons and a pineapple. He barely managed it.

Two watermelons flew through the air. Tony sliced one, and just grazed the other. The remaining one hit him square in the face.

"I AM BLINDEDDDD!" Tony screamed, running around the room like a headless chicken, much to the amusement of the other Avengers.

"TONY WATCH OUT"' Pepper cried.

Tony promptly slipped on the watermelon juice, and faceplanted on the floor. Clint and Bruce burst out laughing. Thor went red from laughing too much, and Jane shrieked. Natasha struggled to remain cool. Tony groaned before crawling away and out the room. Clint stepped up. He flexed his fingers as the music restarted.

A flurry of fruits flew at Clint, but he moved with expert precision, ducking and dodging as he slashed out, getting five fruits in one strike. Natasha cheered him on as his score rose on the holographic board.

The bombs were thrown. Clint jumped and dodged, the bombs deactivating once they fell in the observing area. He narrowly missed a blue one, when a rare dragonfruit came up.

"DRAGONNN-" Clint started.

"DRAGON? WHERE?" Thor cried, swinging Mjolnir wildly. It flung out of his hand, and smashed the dragonfruit, the juice and pieces of fruity shrapnel exploding in one big 'SMULCH'.

"THORRRRRRRR!" Clint roared. "THAT WAS MY DRAGONFRUIT! MINE! AND YOUUUU SMASHED IT!" he raised his sword. Thor raised his hands in the air in surrender.

"I apologise, man of Hawk. I merely feared for our safety." Thor tried reasoning with Clint, but the angry archer chased the Norse God out of the room, shouting all the way.

"GETTTT BACKKKKK HEREEEEEE!" Clint bellowed.

Natasha facepalmed before running off after Thor and Clint, sword brandished, gun at the ready. Bruce decided to take his turn. But, because his hands were shaking constantly to surpress the Hulk, his aim was quirked, and a watermelon smashed him directly in the face. Steve, Tony, Jane, and Pepper started backing off as Bruce's skin turned green. Before they knew it, Bruce had morphed into the Hulk.

"Shit. JARVIS, bring me my suit. Smash walls if you have to." Tony ordered.

"Of course, Sir. The Mark 8 has been deployed."Jarvis' anonymous voice replied.

"HULKKKKK…." Hulk started.

Jane and Pepper shrieked before hiding behind Steve and Tony.

"-SMASH PUNY FRUITS!" Hulk crowed.

"The fuck?" Tony's eyebrows raised so high that they almost disappeared.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA !" Hulk roared.

Hulk proceeded to smash every fruit in sight, the bots struggling to keep up, squeaking when Hulk got too close. Soon, the fruit ran out, the room now stained with many colours, the floor dangerously slippery, and chunks of fruits smashed and squished lay all over the floor, some floating in pools of fruit juice. Hulk, Steve, Tony, Pepper, and Jane were covered in fruity mush. Tony's suit had been delayed by a watermelon smashing into it and gumming up the works.

"Fruit. My suit was stopped by fruit." Tony was seething with anger, and shaking so much due to trying to surpress his laughter at the hilariousness of the situation.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Fury burst in.

"SIR!" Steve shouted.

"WHAT?!" Fury was pissed.

"Watch out for the-" Steve started.

Fury carried on walking briskly, but slipped on a chunk of Dragonfruit, and went flying into the Hulk's back. The two crashed through a wall.

"…fruit…" Steve finished quietly.


	2. Slender: The Eight Pages

**Here we are! The next chapter of Real Life Videogames. This time, they play:**

_Real Life Slender: The Eight Pages_

**Enjoy!**

Avengers and Pranks is up! :D

* * *

It had been a week since Loki had moved in with the Avengers. A week since it had been discovered that Loki had been controlled by the Chitauri, and the actions against Earth were not of his own volition. It took some time, since Coulson had been killed, but, gradually, everyone had warmed up to him. Seeing as he had also been controlled, Clint strangely bonded with Loki faster than anyone else. The two were known as the trickster duo. It was due to be the first games night with Loki, and so he got to pick, and they all had to try it, no matter what.

Loki suggested Slender: The Eight Pages. He cackled before adding 'with a twist'. Suspicious, everyone begrudgingly agreed. All of a sudden, all the lights went off, and the inside of the Avengers mansion became the landscape from the Slenderman game. Freaking out, they all bundled together, noticing quickly that Loki was missing.

An eerie howl made shivers run down their spines.

Something flickered in the shadows.

All of a sudden, torches appeared in their hands. They eagerly switched it on, and remembered it had a limited lifespan. They decided to split into teams. Thor and Jane; Tony and Pepper; Steve and Bruce; Clint and Natasha. They would use one flashlight per group, and use the other torch when the first ran out of battery. They split up, but, before long, Steve and Bruce encountered a tall slenderman with wiggly arms.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" the two men screamed before turning and running for their lives, hearing the eerie breathing of the slenderman not far behind.

They could feel his breath on their backs, feel him snatching at their feet.

Petrified, they climbed a nearby tree, and turned off the torch, huddling in the tree. Concealed well by the branches and numerous leaves, Steve and Bruce settled down to wait.

Meanwhile, Pepper had hidden up a tree, while Tony drew the slenderman away from her.

"SHOW YOURSELF, MOTHERFUCKER!" he bellowed, brandishing both torches like nunchuks.

Slenderman appeared…

"I got thissss…aw yisss." Tony smirked.

Two more appeared.

"Oh god…" Tony went pale.

And yet three more Slendermen appeared.

"OKAY I DON'T GOT THIS!" Tony shrieked in a rather un-manly way, before bolting off.

"TONYYYY!" Pepper shrieked before leaping down and running after him.

Thor and Jane were making good progress, carrying seven of the eight pages, before everyone bumped into each other, everyone pale and hyperventilating. The teams huddled together, torches shining, Steve and Bruce the palest of them all, Bruce even looking a bit green.

"I am going to kill Loki for this.." Clint muttered darkly.

Thor brandished his hammer.

"I was kidding, Thor-OH MY GOD!" Clint dramatically pointed to a Slenderman _**ARMY **_approaching them, moaning, some with several arms.

"DUDES YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" Bruce cried before running in the opposite direction.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Steve was actually crying as he ran away from the approaching slendermen.

"FUCK THIS!" Clint cried before running after Steve.

"RUNNNNNNNNNNN! WE MUST NOT LET THE SLENDERMAN CAPTURE OUR PAGES OF EIGHT, LADY JANE!" Thor whisked Jane up into his arms, and ran off, leaving just Tony with Natasha and Pepper.

"SAIYONARA!" Natasha mock saluted before vanishing into the shadows.

Tearing up, Pepper ran off as well, in a fit of hysterics.

Leaving Tony to be surrounded by a Slenderman army.

Loki chuckled in the shadows.

"Let the seventy-fifth Slender Games begin." He cackled to himself.


	3. MarioKart

**Hi all! The reward for passing 300 reviews on Avengers and Videogames (A Very Avengers Day Out) is in progress. That'll be up later this week! For now, the gang play:**

_Real Life Mario Kart!_

**Enjoy and have some laughs! :D**

* * *

Several days after the horror of Slenderman, Tony rented out an entire go-karting place, and demanded that they all dress up as Mario characters. It took some persuading, but eventually they all agreed. Tony was Mario; Bruce was Luigi. Pepper was Daisy; Jane was Princess Peach. Thor was Bowser; Loki was Waluigi. Natasha was a sexy female version of Wario. Clint was a Koopa; Steve was a goomba. They all took a limousine to the Karting place.

As they walked in, the staff held in their laughter as Tony and Clint dashed past, shouting swear words in Italian. It was hard not to laugh as Captain America stormed after them, wearing a Goomba hat. As soon as they had their karts, they assembled in a line, and decreed that there should be 3 laps, and that they'd have a 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place prize- a right to pick the next movie for Movie Night. This spurred everyone on. One staff member, a nerdy male teenager, held a blank gun.

"3…" he called.

Loki flexed his arms, and adjusted his moustache.

"2…" he called again.

Clint winked suggestively at Natasha, who swatted him away.

"1…" the tension rose.

Everyone tensed up, preparing themselves to navigate the course.

"GO!"

The cry rang loudly with the shot of the blank gun. Loki zoomed off, speeding away from them all. Tony shouted in protest as everyone drove towards the trickster. Loki kept a steady lead, with Tony and Bruce close behind, using their so called **'bro-science' **to keep up. How that helped, he'd never know. Thor was in fourth, and the others were straggling behind.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THIS MORE DIFFICULT TO DRIVE THAN A FUCKING HELICOPTER?!" Natasha cursed violently.

The staff let out their laughter, cheering the Mario-vengers on as they got onto the second lap. Loki chuckled. He used his magic to create three real-life Mario Banana peels, and left them in a line across the track. Tony and Bruce easily navigated, and Clint narrowly missed them. But Thor caught a peel, span into the next, and took out the third banana peel as he careened into the bush nearby, taking him out of the race. Jane slipped on another, and went flying into a bush, shrieking all the way. Natasha was knocked off of her kart by a smoke-bomb in the shape of a bob-omb. It soon came down to just Loki, Steve (_how the hell?_) and Tony.

Loki held up his hand as they drove into the third lap, the finish line not far away. The cheering of the staff increased. A blue shell formed in his hand.

It turned green.

Loki launched it behind himself, and sped away. Tony ducked, but the shell hit Steve, sending him flying several metres backwards to land in a small pond, hitting a fake lamppost.

In…well…**right **where it hurts the **most**.

Loki flew across the finish line, Tony centimetres behind him. The two high-fived and did a Macarena victory dance of **'awesome'**. Steve was bent over, goomba hat in ashes nearby…clutching his…well…you know what.

"You want to be careful." Loki taunted.

"YOU JUST FUCKING GREEN SHELLED ME!" Steve cried mournfully, much to the amusement of the Staff and other Avengers. Pepper and Jane were unconscious, but ok, on a wall.

"Yes. Yes I did…" Loki smirked.

"My balls!" Steve buried his face in the grass in absolute agony.

One staff member splurted their coffee everywhere.

"Well, like I said, you need to be careful…" Loki started.

Steve glared.

"Since you don't have much in the way of balls anyway." The trickster finished.

"LOKI, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Steve bellowed.

"CAP HAS SMALL BALLS!" Tony and Clint jeered.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKERS! THEY ARE NOT SMALL!" Steve was red with embarassment, pain, and fury.

"CAPTAIN AMERICA?" Clint scoffed.

"More like..." Tony continued.

"CAPTAIN OF SMALL BALLS!" Loki cheered.


	4. Amnesia: The Dark Descent

_**Hello all! Regular Tuesday update for the epic Real Life Videogames! A Very Avengers Day Out, and Avengers and Pranks have also been updated/posted.**_

**This time on Real Life Videogames, the gang play:**

_Real Life Amnesia: The Dark Descent_

**I know the zombies are called Grunts now! :D thanks for sharing that info!**

Enjoy, and hopefully laugh! As always, thanks for the support!

* * *

The gang, minus Loki, were calmly sipping teas and coffee as Natasha, Pepper, and Jane cooked breakfast, laughing as they fried bacon and scrambled eggs. Tony was making some sexual joke, much to Steve's dismay, whilst Clint boasted about his score at Lazerquest. They were tense, remembering the last time Loki didn't join them for breakfast, they ended up playing real life Slenderman. They were right to be worried.

As soon as they finished eating, the room suddenly transformed. The tension rose as the once-welcoming room became the starting room from Amnesia: The Dark Descent.

"NO!" Clint screamed.

"FUCK NO!" Tony cried.

"OHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCK!" Steve was hyperventilating.

The team all grabbed their weapons, and flashlights, before slowly making their way down the hall as a group. They knew this wasn't real, that this was an illusion, but it didn't make it any less scary. The atmosphere was spooky and tense, not to mention that even _**Thor**_ was shaking, with anger, fear, or cold, they did not know. It was most likely the latter- Loki had turned the heating off. So that made it worse. Shivering, they all stopped as a wall exploded, revealing Loki.

"OUT OF THE WAY BITCHES!" he screamed as he ran past.

They were offended…

Until…

An army of Grunts appeared.

With enhanced speed.

Dropping their weapons, they ran, Clint crying like a girl as they all ran faster than they ever had before.

Loki was terrified by his own creation, but he had magic, so he zoomed past with ease, leaving the others in the dust.

"DUDES YOUR ON YOUR OWN!" Loki bellowed.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Bruce protested as he ran.

"I DO WHAT I WANT!" Loki increased his own speed, lowered the team's speed, and increased the speed of the Grunts.

He smirked as he dived into his room, locking the door as he let the chaos unfold.

"Let it begin…" he cackled.

Bruce screamed like a girl.

"LET IT BEGIN!"


	5. Call of Duty: Black Ops II

**Hello everyone! The updates will be a bit mixed up this week- I have some personal and family issues which are preventing me from typing as much as I'd like. Regardless, thanks for the support :D**

So, in this chapter of Real life Videogames, the gang play:

_Real Life Call of Duty: Black Ops 2_

**Enjoy! :D I've never played Call of Duty, but I saw the trailers….excuse any mistakes! :D**

* * *

The Avengers, Jane, Pepper, Coulson, Maria, and Fury included, had all assembled in the empty training room where they had played real life Fruit Ninja. It had since been cleared up. Loki chuckled, and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Sooo…what're we playing?" Tony asked.

"Real Life Call of Duty: Black Ops." Loki shrugged.

"FUCK YES!" Tony punched the air.

"Dude, we practically live Call of Duty-" Clint started.

"Zombie mode." Loki added.

Steve paled immediately, making everyone laugh. Loki smirked before clicking his fingers. The green mist lifted to reveal that the room had been transformed into a huge, ruined city, which was burning, rubble all over the place. They all wore army uniforms, and held weapons which suited each of their skill sets. The guttural, low moan of zombies could be heard, over the eerie silence.

"Stay together." Loki nodded.

As the sun set, they all marched along, Loki at the front, Clint at the back. Coulson, Fury, and Maria split, so they went on the left side of the group. Thor, Tony, and Steve flanked on the right. Pepper and Jane went in the middle with Bruce, whilst Natasha decided to join Clint.

"I should mention something." Loki chuckled darkly. "You cannot die, but you will feel pain."

"The hell?" Fury swore.

"He did say real life." Coulson sighed.

Maria rolled her eyes.

The group moved forward, guns and eyes roving around as they kept a lookout for zombies. Loki chuckled, but stopped when he saw a veritable army of zombies lurching towards them. Steve let out a girlish scream, and ran back towards where they started. Pepper and Jane ran after him, shrieking all the way. Fury raised his huge machine gun.

"Y'all motherfuckers don't know nothing." He smirked, before stepping in front of Loki, and firing madly, the sky lighting up as the bullets trained down on the zombies.

"Well." Loki raised his eyebrows as Fury charged into the battle.

Loki conjured up a machine gun twice the size of Fury's gun, and ran forwards, the others following their lead. They approached the lurching zombie army.

"FOR ASGAAAAAAAAARD!" Thor bellowed loudly before running towards the zombies, wielding two huge handguns. He fired madly, just barely missing Loki and Fury.

"SHIELDDDDDDDD!" Coulson cried proudly before joining the fray. Maria echoed his cry, and, wielding a machete, joined the battle.

"FOR PANCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKES!" Clint cried before getting out his own machete and charging forth like a madman.

One zombie bit Loki's leg, sending a searing pain through the trickster's body. Then his neck. Loki dramatically fell to the ground.

Thor cried in anger.

"GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" Loki cried.

"BROTHERRRR!" Thor bellowed.

"NO! I HAVE FALLEN!" Tony cried dramatically as he too fell to the floor.

"PEOPLE OF THE UNDEAD! YOU SHALL PAY!" Thor cried as he massacred zombies. "BEGONE, FOUL BEASTS!"


	6. Author's Note

**~Hi all!~**

Just a quick heads-up to say that, due to school and catch-up, all updates for the rest of the week are moving to Sunday!

I am really sorry guys, but I have so much going on at the moment- I'll be taking 11 GCSE's and I am on target to achieve 9 of those.

Sorry! Hope you all understand!

Thanks for all the fanfic support! :D

And, I have a epic friend in real life who also writes fanfiction, and her username is **You'veBeenLoki'dAgain**. She writes really good fanfictions, she is struggling to get reviews, so go show her some support, and tell her I sent you! Thanks :D

**~Melting Angels~**


	7. Crash Course

**Hello chaps! Here is yet another update! Real Life Videogames! :D**

_I pondered long and hard about which game to do, and eventually decided on the Crash Course videogame from the more recent chapter of Avengers and Videogames!_

Before we begin, people who reviewed the last chapter of Avengers and Movie asking about The Dark Knight...

**The next Avengers and Movies update shall be for The Dark Knight, and the one after shall be The Dark Knight Rises. I won't do Harry Potter, as I haven't actually seen it! Don't murder me! I might...depends if I find the scripts.**

_Anyways, enjoy this new chapter of Real Life Videogames! :D_

**Sorry that it's a day late!**

D:

Speaking of lateness, the update for Avengers and Movies is being moved to Friday. I am trying to find a decent script for Christopher Nolan's:

_The Dark Knight_

**If you know where I can get one which allows me to copy and paste the text, let me know in a PM or review! Thanks :3**

* * *

After the horror of the real life Call of Duty, the others were pestering Loki to do a more...**nice** real life videogame. A more _**fun**_and less _**terrifying**_real life videogame. After much deliberation, they all agreed on Crash Course. **(A/N: See the chapter of Avengers and Videogames)**. They all grinned, and put on wetsuits and crash helmets, even Steve and Bruce. Not one of them wanted to miss out on the game- it was just like total wipeout! And, knowing Loki, there'd be a few twists. Loki cast the spell, and soon they were in the game, right at the starting point. Loki decided he'd go first, being that this was his doing. The others would be able to see him through a screen that hovered in front of them. They decreed that the winner, with the fastest time after _**everyone**_had been, would receive golden poptarts. Their favourite flavour, endless supply, for a week. Thor was unusually hyped. Even Bruce was into it. Loki stretched, before running off, hurtling down the slope, and leaping up the various steps, swinging across the ropes and landing with unusual grace and agility. The others, Bruce, Thor, and Clint especially, cheered the trickster on. He did a running jump, and slid on his stomach, head low, to avoid the hammers that swung over a particular stretch of the course.

He did well, not falling off once, until it came to the treadmills going in the opposite direction to where Loki had to go.

To add to it all, there were fucking _**paintball **_guns stationed at the end, under the step which led to treadmill freedom.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Loki cried as a paintball hit him in the chest. He fell down..

Down...

Down...

And down still...

But he hovered just above the water, and used his magic to fly back up, and over the treadmill obstacle. He ran and jumped on the seesaws, landing on the target at the end of that stretch. He guitar hero slid across the stretch to avoid the giant hammers, front flipped, and crossed the finish line in a graceful slide, ending in an epic pose.

"WELL DONE BROTHER!" Thor cheered.

"That was fucking amazing!" Clint gaped.

"Wow." Steve nodded.

Jane and Pepper were speechless, whilst the others voiced their congratulations, Bruce now slightly scared for his try. Natasha felt she had found her rival in gymnastics. _**Loki**_. **  
**

_**Loki**_was her rival in _**gymnastics**_.

It was soon Clint's turn.

He hurtled down the slope with a vengeance, leaping across the gap, deftly avoiding the new paintball rain. After a minute, he was near the finish line, seconds away from beating Loki's time score of **1 minute 5 seconds**, when he was hit by one of the swinging hammers.

The archer screamed as he went flying off the course, hurtling down and hitting the water with a gargantuan splash.

"FAIL!" Bruce laughed.

"You failed at this, Hawkeye!" Loki gloated. "Just like MC Hammer failed at managing money!"

"Son of a bitch!" Clint cursed as he re-appeared at the finish line, with a grand score of **1 minute 30 seconds.**

"Language." Steve warned.

"Shut the fuck up, small-balls Steve!" Clint and Loki shouted at the same time.

"They aren't small!" Steve protested.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that!" Bruce chuckled.

"If they aren't small..." Clint chuckled.

"They aren't!" Steve blinked.

"...then they must be...MINISCULE!" Loki crowed.

The two high fived, before Steve positively _**flew **_across the course, not beating Loki's score, but coming close. He seized the two winners before** flinging** them backwards.**  
**

"I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS STEVEN!" Loki screamed before he hit the water.

Clint came up, coughing up water.

"HOW?" Steve looked smug.

Just then, a wild paintball appeared, hit Steve in the balls with a _**huge**_ force, sending the Captain falling to his painful doom in the water. Clint and Loki re-appeared at the finish line, before Loki decided to make the water green jelly, trapping Steve from the waist down.

"Crash Course: Jelly Edition." Clint shrugged.

"THIS STICKY STUFF IS ALL OVER ME!" Steve cried.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Loki bellowed.


	8. Tron: Legacy: Disc Battle

**Hello all! Trying to keep up with regular updates this week!**

_Reminder for the cover photo contest for Avengers and Videogames:_

I have created a Facebook page for you to submit your entries, if you don't have access to Deviantart or Email...if you cannot send it in any way, I may have to resort to letting people submit entries via Whatsapp!

**Please enter! Would be alot of fun! Prize- your image as the cover photo!**

Anways, here's another chapter of _**Real Life**_** Videogames!**I love this fanfic so much- it's so much fun to write! This chapter was suggested by:

**The pH alchemist**

And they suggested...

_Hi,_  
_Great update. I don't know if you are accepting requests, and I don't think this actually counts as a video game (well, it's technically a video game in the movie, but...), but do you think they could do disk wars and light-cycle battles (from the movie TRON)? I just thought it would be interesting to see the Avengers Loki attempt The Challenge of the Grid._  
_Keep up the laughs!_  
_pH_

Sooo...here it is- the Avengers..well...Loki..and Clint...play real-life Tron!

* * *

A week after the previous real life videogame escapades, everyone was assembled in the empty training room once more, deciding what exactly they were to do. The only people missing were Loki and Tony. The two in question arrived a half hour after everyone else, hauling a huge suitcase, and wearing Tron suits. Everyone else gaped at them, whilst Jane and Pepper blushed- Loki did look _**really**_good in the tight-fitting Tron suit. The trickster grinned as the suitcase opened, revealing Tron outfits for each of them, which lit up in their preferred colours. Everyone seperated to change, and when they reunited, they all gaped at how epic they looked.

The lights on Tony's were gold.

Pepper's were white.

Loki's were green, and Thor's were red.

Jane's were pink.

Steve's was blue, whereas Bruce had purple.

Natasha's were dark red, and Hawkeye's was light green.

"We will be having disc battles." Loki stretched.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Clint fanboy squealed.

"But I've never watched Tron." Steve was puzzled.

After a heated discussion, they discovered that only Tony, Clint, and Loki had watched Tron: Legacy. The billionaire immediately pencilled it in on their list of movies for movie nights. Loki then cast the spell, and they found themselves in the world of Tron- Clint and Loki in the disc battle fighting arena, with the others floating as they watched. The world around was black and futuristic, but illuminated with mysterious light. They couldn't help but marvel at the immense amount of power that Loki had. Thor smiled at his friends admiring Loki- his brother was finally accepted.

Loki unsheathed the metal ring from his back, and it glowed green.

Clint also wielded his.

"Battle start." a mechanical voice announced.

Clint and Loki's helmets appeared, and the visors snapped down, both of the men smirking.

Clint made the first move, running towards Loki and throwing the ring with all his might. Loki bent over backwards, so low Michael Jackson would be proud, as the ring narrowly skimmed over his head. He then flipped back up, not even looking behind as he caught the ring between his thumb and forefinger as it ricocheted.

Clint gaped.

Bruce gaped.

Tony nearly fainted.

"Brother!" Thor cheered Loki on.

The fight intensified, the glowing rings flying through the glowing cube that the two fought in. Clint's throws were accurate, yet Loki always parried and avoided them. The SHIELD agent had to admire Loki's skills; he moved with grace, but with all the ferocity he knew the trickster possessed. The fight swarmed into an epic battle, sweat dripping down their faces as the gravity constantly switched, and they sprung off walls to direct the sharp rings towards each other.

The cheering increased, everyone marvelling at the trickster's skills- he was clearly on top of Clint, and Natasha too, but he did not hold back, showing he trusted in Barton's skills. Thor heaved a happy sigh- Loki felt welcome and trusted, as he should. He fought with more intensity that made it seem as if the trickster god was in his own little world.

"Fuck, Loki's skilled." Tony whistled.

"Glad I'm not fighting him." Bruce agreed.

"Such...such skill." Steve gaped.

"He's bloody bendier than me!" Natasha exclaimed.

Everone laughed.

"He looks so happy." Pepper smiled.

"I agree. Loki's been alot happier since he joined us all in the tower." Jane agreed.

Loki then threw one disc to Clint; his own, whilst keeping the archers. Whilst Clint sidestepped to avoid it, he flung the other, caught his own as it ricocheted back, used the distraction to pin Clint to the ground, and held the sharp ring to the archer's neck.

"Surrender." Loki grinned.

Seeing the glint in the trickster's eyes, Clint knew he was beat.

As the archer got up, the others all clapped and cheered uproariously for Loki. The smile that crossed the green-eyed god's face made Clint sigh and realise he was defeated. Thor was almost glowing with happiness as Loki smiled a true smile.

"Hey, Barton?" Loki called as the archer exited the arena.

"Yeah?" Clint asked.

"What do Edward Cullen and a Christmas tree have in common?" Loki smirked.

"I don't know." Clint was puzzled.

"Their balls are just for decoration." Loki snickered.


	9. Tron: Legacy: Light Cycle Battle

**Hey dudes! Welcome to another chapter of Real Life Videogames!**

_As a reminder, the cover contest for Avengers and Videogames is extended to this Sunday! Also, Facebook Shenanigans shall be updated Friday, along with the premiere of Gametime with Loki! However, I do have alot going on on Friday- cosplaying as Loki with my friend whos being Hawkeye, my other friend as Legolas, going to Pizza Hut, seeing Iron Man 3 in 3D, then going to a goodbye party for another friend. So Gametime with Loki and Facebook Shenanigans **may **be delayed until Saturday! But it'll be worth it! In the meantime, suggest, in your reviews, games for Loki to play! And any ideas for Facebook Shenanigans are welcomed also! I consider fan input!_

Anyway, this chapter is a continuation of the Tron: Legacy theme, but this time with light cycle battles.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Several days after the leaked YouTube video incident, Loki finally decided on what real life videogame for them to engage on next. He had everyone suit up in their Tron suits, before announcing that they would have a Light Cycle Battle. Coulson had decided to join them, as he was off work for a day and was invited by Steve. Thor was confused, but everyone took the time to explain the rules to the God, and how the game worked, as well as the bike itself. After a solid hour, Thor finally got it, thanking his friends for the help. They all decided to divide into pairs.

Loki and Clint

Natasha and Bruce

Tony and Pepper

Thor and Jane

Steve and Phil

Once they were ready, Loki cast the spell, and they soon found themselves in a completely accurate Light Cycle Battle arena, complete with fake surrounding audience. Gawping, they all took time to praise Loki before splitting off into seperate sections of the arena. Loki made the first move, running fast, before leaping into the air as he materialised his light cycle, which had green lights. As he connected with the bike, he immediately headed for Tony, smirking. Unprepared, Tony clumsily drove away, the others jetlaunched into the fight, flurries of lights circling the arena as the battle began.

* * *

Loki drove headfirst to Tony, increasing the speed. He removed his disc from his back, and launched it at Tony's neck. Flung off, the billionaire went flying, before being flung into the forcefield, thus forcing him to respawn as a ghost, courtesy of Loki. Tony's light cycle crashed towards Loki. The trickster de-activated his light cycle, somersaulted through the air, narrowly missing Tony's ruined bike, before re-activating and landing expertly on his lightcycle, leaving the playboy philanthropist in absolute awe.

* * *

Coulson, distracted by Steve, unfortunately cost the two their gaming lives as Clint drove past, leaning down to remove a key piece of machinery, letting the bikes explode. Steve, for one, was grateful- the combination of technology and magic baffled him. Innocent, he assumed Coulson's distraction was for the same reasons.

Coulson had actually been thinking of several fanfictions he had read recently, pairing him with Steve.

The ever innocent Steve must never know his secret, Phil decided.

* * *

Jane and Pepper went out pretty easily, but Thor was surprisingly good. He drove the lightcycle round one of the spirals under the first glass floor, before driving up the ramp, and smashing accurately into Natasha, neatly, and almost gracefully dodging the disc she flung at him. In the same burst of speed, he reached out to stun Bruce with the blunter part of the disc, causing the almost-green doctor to crash rather unseemly into the forcefield surrounding the Light Cycle Battle arena. Satisfied, Thor drove headfirst into the climax of the Tron battle.

* * *

Only Loki, Clint, and Thor remained. Their ghostly teammates ate ghostly popcorn as they leant forward, eager to see the climax of the battle. The climax started with a few narrow misses, Thor just grazing Loki, or Hawkeye barely missing the Thunder God as he flung the light disc. Never the strategist, Thor was unaware that Clint had decided, with Loki, to be the guinea pig. The distraction. The sacrifice. Whilst Clint and Thor drove swiftly round the arena, flipping over with their bikes and clashing light disc blades, Loki waited for the choice moment to strike. He nodded at Clint, and the archer discreetly nodded, Thor passing it off that one of his strikes had finally hit its intended target.

Clint drove headfirst towards Thor, who also did the same. The two glared at each other, discs at the ready, and they both knew one of them had to die. Both were determined for it not to be them. For themselves to be the victor of Tron: Legacy. Clint flung the disc at Thor's bike. It skimmed through the air at the same time Thor launched his disc as Hawkeye. Trained reflexes saved Clint from the blow, but not Thor. The disc jammed one of the wheels, making Thor collide with Barton, the archer 'dying' on impact. Being more resilient, Thor was merely flung from his light cycle. Loki chose that moment to rev up his light cycle and rapidly zoom towards Thor. Loki was moments away, before he leapt from the lightcycle, removing the disc.

The others leaned forward as the scene played in slow motion.

Loki flung the disc, with such force it **_flew_ **through the air, hitting Thor in the neck so hard he was slammed into the forcefield brutally, howling as he was forced to resign from the battle, respawning as a bodiless ghost of data. Loki landed on his light-cycle, before de-activating it as he came close to the forcefield, and his disc which ricocheted. He leapt off of the bike, flipping, and landing expertly on his hands. He flipped back up, the forcefield exploding behind him as he rose.

The trickster had barely got to his feet before he caught the disc between both hands, slipping the disc back in, before marching away like the world's biggest badass.

"BROTHERR!" Thor wailed with happiness for Loki, and despair at losing.

"Do not fear, brother,you battled valiantly." Loki shrugged.

Thor beamed.

"But failed to look as badass as me and my partner. You, user, have failed this light cycle battle, and you are forever cast out from this world!" Loki sent Thor back to real-time. Clint gaped at the blatant display of power.

"Victor: User Number 1, Loki!" a mechanic voice boomed, encouraging the cheering of the holographic audience.

"How did I fail? It was confusing but...how did I go out so early?" Steve blanched.

"Your balls were so small, you were unable to sit on the light cycle correctly. Captain Smallballs, you live up to your nickname once more!" Loki smirked.

"I WILL KILL YOU SOMEDAY!" Steve fumed.

"You cannot." Loki shrugged.

"Is that a bet?" Steve cracked his ghostly knuckles.

"No." Loki then grinned. "Captain, have you played Pokemon?"

"A little." Steve was confused.

The others snickered, anticipating what was coming.

"You may have pokeballs, but I have..." Loki puffed out his chest before booming. "MASTERBALLS!"


	10. Hole in the Wall

**I am so sorry for the sparse update this week! My life is all over the place right now, and I was in London these past two days!**

I FOUND A FLOATING YODA :D IN LONDON

**But no fear, today I will update (hopefully) all the fics I missed this past week! **

**The _next_ chapter of **_Real Life Videogames _**was suggested by: **Avengerscrazygal

**Game: **Hunger Games

They'll make a game eventually! So, The Avengers play real life Hunger Games! This will span **3 chapters **of Real Life Videogames, including life in the districts and the parade in the first chapter, training, and then concluded by the Hunger Games. If I get around to **Avengers and Movies **tomorrow, it'll be the Hunger Games.

_Is it bad I read the new chapter of Avengers and Pranks and gave myself feels from something I wrote? O_O''_

**THAT STARTS _NEXT_ CHAPTER! _This_ chapter is:**

Hole in the Wall

* * *

After much persuasion, Thor had finally coaxed Loki out of his room. The trickster had since shifted back to his Aesir form, and had pulled on a long sleeved green shirt to go with his trousers, trying to cover up. Loki's eyes were rimmed with red, showing how much he had cried. He was still trembling, for the abrupt experience had left him...for lack of a better word, shaken. The two joined the others in the living room, who were eagerly awaiting the return of the two gods. Thor sat where he had before, on the sofa. Loki sat in the corner on a Batman beanbag, drawing his knees up to his chest, resting his arms on them, leaning his head on them. Natasha was the first to approach Loki. She knelt down next to him, and, surprising everyone, wrapped her arms around him. Loki stiffened, but after a minute or two, he relaxed, and leaned in to her embrace.

Everyone gaped as Loki returned the hug.

"GROUP HUG!" Tony bellowed.

Everyone immediately joined in, smothering Loki in one big group hug of avengers awesomeness. They remained like that for some time, until Clint suggested they play a videogame, to cheer everyone up, especially Loki, and lighten the mood. Loki nodded his head shyly.

"HOLE IN THE WALL- IN REAL LIFE!" Bruce suggested loudly.

"YES!" Steve high fived Bruce, and a grinning Tony.

"Doable." Loki nodded, wiping away the last of his tears. He looked up to his disjointed, but loving family. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Thor beamed.

Loki nodded, breathing out slowly, before casting the enchantment.

* * *

The gang found themselves in the studio of the show, an audience with no real purpose there, along with a presenter, who was Steve. Steve had refused to try and bend impossibly. They were all suited up for the show, and split off into pairs; Thor and Jane, Tony and Pepper, Clint and Bruce, then Natasha and Loki.

**(A/N: Can I just say how much I love the Natasha/Loki pairing :D ) **

Steve, with knowledge from Bruce and Steve, explained the rules, as Loki's magic set up the first stage.

Loki and Natasha went first. They stood just in front of a small swimming pool, a small runway in front. At the end of that was a foam wall with cutouts shaped like a...water fountain. After a countdown, it trundled towards them. The others winced as Natasha and Loki bended into seemingly impossible positions with ease, passing the first stage. They righted themselves, before high-fiving, smirking, and heading back to the others.

Clint and Bruce took the next turn, and found they had to make the shape of a football, and a person kicking a football. Bruce hunched up on the floor, whilst Clint struggled to maintain his balance as the fake footballer. He wobbled precariously, but the archer and scientist duo succeeded. The others cheered as they rejoined the group, whooping and dancing around, starting a thrustful thrusts contest in celebration.

"Good job, archer." Loki high fived Clint.

"Same to you, my good man." Clint laughed.

"I HELPED!" Natasha and Bruce pouted.

Everyone laughed fondly.

Tony and Pepper were next. They had to make the same shape Loki and Natasha had. Swearing and cursing, the two ultimately failed, and were swept into the pool of water, spluttering, half cursing, half laughing.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU BEND LIKE THAT?!" Tony exclaimed as he dragged himself from the pool, helping Pepper up.

"It's natural." Loki shrugged.

"FIRST YOUR A SEXY ASGARDIAN, THEN A SUPER COOL ICE GIANT...AND NOW YOUR A FUCKING GYMNAST?!" Tony gaped.

"So you admit I am sexy." Loki smirked.

"I ADMIT IT, OKAY?" Tony was laughing.

"Yes dear." Loki winked at Tony.

Thor and Jane subsequently failed, laughing so much they unbalanced and were pushed into the water. Clint went almost blue himself.

"FROSTIRON!" Clint bellowed.

The room fell silent.

"Excuse me?" Steve gaped.

"Shit." Clint covered his mouth.

"What?" Natasha frowned.

"The horror..." Clint muttered as the studio prepared for the next round.

"Of what?" Thor enquired.

"Fanfiction..." Clint shuddered.


	11. Star Wars: Lightsaber Duel

**Well, okay, seeing as how the Hunger Games will become an official crossover, I decided to start a Star Wars thing for this weeks**

_Real Life Videogames_

Hope you all enjoy it! Remember for 2-3 weeks updates will be **_very _**sparse, due to 6 exams over 2 weeks!

**I usually suck at action scenes, did several tries at it, so please let me know how the action scene was in a review! The Tron one took several tries D:**

AVENGERS AND MOVIES ANNOUNCEMENT:

_After I cover the original Star Wars trilogy, I shall be covering **ALL **the Harry Potter movies! Finally got around to watching them for the first time! I have watched the first **3**! Why the fuck didn't I watch them sooner? They're fucking amazing! Once the movies are covered, the Avengers shall have magic duels! They may even become part of a crossover I write...the Avengers and Harry Potter.** Let me know your thoughts in a review!**_

**Excitement over- ONWARD!**

* * *

Merely a week after watching the first Star Wars of the original trilogy, the Avengers decided to have a lightsaber match. In Public. There was a Star Wars convention down in San Diego, and after some haggling (and investment) Tony had persuaded the owners to let them have live lightsaber matches out in the courtyard. Of course, the news stations across the world went wild, and many companies travelled to cover the exciting convention, which had also been spiced up by taking a flight around the convention on a replica of the Millenium Falcon at certain times throughout the day. Rumours had also spread that the Avengers would attend the San Diego Comic Con a week later. Whilst all the chaos raged, the Avengers themselves waited by a large, square stage, which the Millenium Falcon replica was parked, to the left. A box of various objects and weapons, very large, was near the stage. On the stage, for the first match, stood Loki, still red-haired, and wearing a Jedi uniform, minus the cloak, and Clint, also in uniform, sans-cloak. Tony was the announcer, so he had a cloak. The others stood on either side of the stage, split equally. It was barely 10 am, and already a large crowd had gathered. Loki was explaining to Clint how it would all work.

"We will both feel pain, but my spell will enable you to regenerate within moments. So...say my arm is cut off. Within say, two minutes, it would be back." Loki raised an eyebrow. "And your control over the force depends on your confidence in it."

Clint, nearly hyperventilating from excitement, nodded quickly.

"The match ends when one surrenders, unable to fight, or if both are unable to fight." Tony echoed Loki's words from earlier.

He then activated the microphone as it struck 10. By now, hundreds of thousands had gathered. A large screen was suspended over the stage.

"So...the first match of the day: Loki vs Hawkeye." as Tony spoke through the mic, the lettering appeared on the screen. "The match ends when one surrenders..."

Clint and Loki smirked, holding their currently de-activated lightsabers.

"Or...uh...can't fight anymore." Tony sensed the tension. "No panicking! Everything is under control." he gave his trademark 'sexy smirk', and all the girls in the crowd cheered.

"3..." Tony called, taking a step back. "2..." he took another.

There was a moment of dead silence.

"1!" Tony jumped off the stage.

At the instant the word left Tony's mouth, Loki activated his lightsaber, shining emerald green. Slightly shocked and excited at the situation, Clint followed suit a moment later, his lightsaber's light a purplish red. There was not even a whisper from the awed, hushed crowd. Clint made the first move, running, jumping, and slashing at Loki. The trickster bent over backwards, so low Michael Jackson would have winced. His head was almost horizontallly aligned with his knees. Loki sprung back up, his forehead colliding with Clint's, sending the archer skidding backwards a few feet. Loki neatly flipped back onto his feet. The crowds cheered, before returning to an awed silence. The two ran, and clashed, the lightsabers making sparks fly as they collided. Loki then drew back, sidestepping as Clint struck out at him. He slashed at Clint, and the archer ducked, but not quite fast enough, earning a burn to the right side of his face. Furious, Clint got Loki by his wrist, forcing him to drop his lightsaber, de-activating it and sending it skidding off the stage behind them.

The crowds gasped and cheered.

Loki smirked.

The box of weapons suddenly shook, before hundreds of daggers rose into the air, circling around the trickster.

"Well." Clint gulped. "Shit."

The knives flew at the archer, in a flurry of sharp metal. Clint deflected and parried the knives, sending some knives back whenever he could. The cheers rose in volume, the tension in the air audible as one remaining knife headed straight for Loki's forehead. As it neared, the crowd grew silent. Loki seized his lightsaber by means of the force, and sliced the knife in half.

_Lengthways._

Clint's jaw nearly dropped to the ground as Loki straightened his uniform, barely having broken a sweat. He then launched his lightsaber at Clint, before running towards him. Clint deflected the lightsaber, making it fly into the air. Loki kicked off of the ground, seized the lightsaber, and landed deftly on his feet, the tip of the lightsaber just _kissing _his neck.

"Surrender?" Loki smirked.

Clint struck his own lightsaber out at Loki, slashing him across the chest. Had Loki not teleported to his original spot in time, he would have been out of the match. The two exchanged blows, parrying with ease, sparks flying as the lightsabers clashes repeatedly. Where Clint was more ferocious, Loki's grace came in his favour. He ducked to avoid a blow, and struck Clint down by the knees, backflipping away as the archer slashed, rising to his feet. The chest wound on Loki was aggravated greatly by the fierce fight. He spat out blood, wiping his mouth.

Some woman in the crowd fainted.

"Not your...best decision." Loki smirked.

"Huh?" Clint was bewildered.

The archer suddenly found himself being lifted into the air, and forced to drop his lightsaber. The fallen and singed knives all pointed at him. From the power generated, a slight wind picked up. Loki teleported until he hovered over Clint. Placing his hands on the archer's chest, he made them crash into the stage, Clint groaning. Sensing that Clint was pretty much out for the count, Tony stepped back up, and announced Loki as the winner.

The crowds were silent. The world had just witnessed a true lightsaber duel between a norse god and the world's greatest archer.

And they would never forget it.


	12. URGENT

As you all may have heard, all fanfictions except _Avengers and Movies _are being put on a 70-day hiatus until such a time when _Harry Potter Olympics _is completed! The opening and secret _Avengers display _is now up! Go check it out!

**~Melting Angels**


End file.
